Outdoor electrical and optical enclosures are used in most all houses and buildings. The outdoor electrical and optical enclosures allow for bringing the electrical and optical lines from the outdoors and then via various switches allows for the internal distribution within a building or a house. As these outdoor enclosures are usually out in the open not much attention is paid to venting these outdoor enclosures.
The accumulation of heat in an enclosure can be damaging to the contents inside the enclosure, especially, sensitive electronics. For example, overheating can shorten the life expectancy of costly electrical components or lead to catastrophic failure. This problem has been addressed for indoor enclosures by a variety of ways, such as, for example, providing static ventilation means or dynamic ventilation means. Static ventilation can be achieved by, for example, by having specifically positioning ventilation slots in an inside enclosure, or by allowing heat dissipation via radiation and convection. Whereas, dynamic ventilation can be achieved by forced air circulation via fans in a sealed indoor enclosure, or having airflow through an indoor enclosure via fans by creating a negative/positive pressure. Cooling of an indoor enclosure is also an option.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in an outdoor electrical enclosure and in particular providing a passive ventilation system for an outdoor electrical enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,852 (Jim McKee, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a vent for venting a building enclosure having a perimeter flange having a nailing means being made of a material with a low coefficient of thermal expansion, such as for example sheet aluminum. The vent further includes a grill structure and a cap. The cap is made from dent resistant plastic to facilitate mass production and low return rates. In a preferred form of the invention the grill structure is also plastic and is molded onto the low coefficient of thermal expansion nailing means. A method of molding the grill structure onto the nailing means is also shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,498 (Steven Pfister), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an enclosure for providing abundant convection cooling to components placed therein while protecting the components from environmental factors external to the enclosure. Wall, roof and floor structures form a compartment for containing the components; the wall structures define openings for air passage into the compartment through a bottom opening and out of the compartment through a top opening, as internally warmed air is moved by convection through the enclosure. Louvers in the walls prevent precipitation and other external environmental elements from entering the compartment through the bottom openings. An overhang eave of the roof has a lip that extends downwardly to prevent precipitation intrusion through the top opening or openings. Screen material internally affixed to the walls covers the openings to prevent entry of insects and small animals to the inside of the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,281 (James H. A. McKee), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a passive venting device for venting enclosures comprising a base member, including an attachment portion and a vent structure for permitting gas and vapor to pass through the device; a cover member mounted to the base member so as to permit, the flow of gas and vapor to the outside; and a precipitation baffle which is sized, shaped and positioned to interfere with the entry of precipitation from the outside. The device also has a ventilation pathway spaced from the roof so as to permit thick shakes or tiles to be installed right up to the device without interfering with ventilation.
This invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive passive ventilation for an outdoor electrical enclosure.
Purposes and Summary of the Invention
The invention is a novel passive ventilation for an outdoor enclosure.
One purpose of this invention is to provide a passive ventilation system for an outdoor electrical enclosure.
Another purpose of this invention is to keep the inside of an outdoor electrical enclosure ventilated to prevent overheating.
Still, another purpose of this invention is to provide a reliable solution for venting of outdoor electrical enclosures.
Yet, another purpose of this invention is to provide a simple and a robust solution for venting of outdoor electrical enclosures.
Therefore, in one aspect this invention comprises an outdoor housing apparatus, comprising:
(a) an outdoor container having a cover, a base, and at least three walls securing said cover to said base, and forming said outdoor container having said container cover;
(b) said container cover having at least one first opening for the passage of at least one wire, and at least one second opening for the passage of at least one fluid;
(c) at least one passive ventilation apparatus is secured to at least a portion of said container cover, such that at least a portion of said passive ventilation apparatus overlaps said at least one second opening;
(d) said at least one passive ventilation apparatus comprises a top cover, at least one vertical flange secured to at least a portion of the peripheral edge of said top cover, and at least one feet secured to at least a portion of the peripheral edge of said vertical flange; and(e) wherein at least a portion of said feet is secured to at least a portion of said container cover, and thereby forming said outdoor housing apparatus.
In another aspect this invention comprises an outdoor housing apparatus, comprising:
(a) an outdoor container having a cover, a base, and at least three walls securing said cover to said base, and forming said outdoor container having said container cover;
(b) said container cover having at least one first opening for the passage of at least one wire, and at least one second opening for the passage of at least one fluid;
(c) at least one passive ventilation apparatus is secured to at least a portion of said container cover, such that at least a portion of said passive ventilation apparatus overlaps said at least one second opening;
(d) said at least one passive ventilation apparatus comprises a top cover, at least one vertical flange secured to at least a portion of the peripheral edge of said top cover, at least one horizontal flange secured to at least a portion of the peripheral edge of said at least one vertical flange, and at least one feet secured to at least a portion of the peripheral edge of said horizontal flange; and(e) wherein at least a portion of said feet is secured to at least a portion of said container cover, and thereby forming said outdoor housing apparatus.